


Romantic Getaway

by vassalady



Category: Scooby Doo Where Are You! (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: Daphne plans the perfect vacation for the gang, to give her a chance to confess to Velma, only to horribly botch it in the first five minutes.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 180
Collections: Lattice_Frame's Big 3-0





	Romantic Getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).



> Happy Birthday!! All the best wishes, and I hope this makes you smile!

“I gotta hand it to you, Daphne,” Fred said as he lined up an imaginary shot at the pool table. “This place is an awesome vacation spot.”

“Glad you like it!” Daphne grinned and looked toward the kitchen. “Sounds like you aren’t the only one either!”

From amid noises of mild crashes and slurping sounds, Daphne heard, “Look, Scoob! There’s a whole five kinds of bologna here! Can you believe it?”

“Remmy ree!” Scooby-Doo barked.

Daphne poked her head in. As she expected, the large kitchen island was piled with sandwiches and cookies and pickles and soda. The sandwich Scooby was salivating over looked too big to even fit in his mouth. 

“Hey, guys,” she said, slipping in, “settling in okay?”

“You betcha!” Shaggy said with his head stuck in the refrigerator. He emerged with a precariously stacked armful of meats, cheeses, and vegetables, with a jar of olives tucked beneath his chin.

“I bet you haven’t checked the cabinets by the sink yet,” Daphne said. As both Scooby and Shaggy had their paws and hands full, Daphne obliged by opening the specific cabinet for them.

“Scooby Snacks!” Shaggy yelled at the same time Scooby barked, “Rooby racks!” 

Daphne deftly sidestepped as the two barreled toward her. Two of the many boxes in the cabinet were ripped open and poured into waiting mouths. “Now remember, these do need to last the whole weekend!” Daphne said, but she couldn’t help grinning at her friends’ delight.

She left them to it, and as she passed by Fred, he called out, “Hey, Daph, you wanna play a round with me?”

“Maybe later. I’m looking for Velma.”

“Haven’t seen her.”

Daphne didn’t need to be a great detective to guess where Velma had gone, though. She moved through the big, rented house until she found the door to the giant library. Inside was row upon row of books, all kinds, fiction, classics, nonfiction of every variety, and years worth of reference materials. It had been the selling point for Daphne. Velma would love it.

And there Velma was, standing in front of the big bay windows, one book open in her hands and another tucked underneath her arm. The sun was just sinking in the sky, and so the light shone through the window to illuminate Velma, her hair sparkling and glasses glinting. 

Daphne’s breath caught, and she let out a little, “Oh…”

“Oh, Daphne!” Velma looked up from her book and grinned. “This is amazing! Have you seen their section on methods of soil identification yet? How’d you ever find this place?”

“A lot of asking around,” Daphne said. The bay windows had window seating built in, so Daphne took a seat. She patted the cushion next to her, and Velma joined her. “A great kitchen for Shaggy and Scooby, the games room for Fred, the library for you… This ticked every box.”

“You know we would have been perfectly happy without those things.”

Daphne waved a hand. “It really wasn’t any trouble. Anyway, this place was just too perfect, a great price, and it has the most romantic atmosphere, doesn’t it?” She turned to look out toward the beautiful garden in the back that led out to a gorgeous wooded area. Her cheeks felt warm, but she made herself not look at Velma as she spoke.

A moment after, Velma said quietly, “Fred probably thinks so, too.”

Daphne faced Velma, eyes wide. “What does Fred have to do with anything?”

Velma matched her surprised face. “Aren’t you going to confess to him? I thought-”

Was that what everyone thought? That she and Fred were supposed to be an item? How in the world had they ever gotten that in their heads? “I’ve seen him bathe naked as children!” she said, continuing her thought aloud. “The one I wanted to confess to was you, Velma-”

“Jinkies!”

Daphne’s hand flew to her mouth. This was not how she had planned it.

Velma clutched her book to her chest, eyes wide and mouth open.

Daphne reached out but pulled her hand back at the last second. “Oh, Velma, I didn’t want to say it this way. I had everything planned, I had a whole speech, I’m so-”

“Wait, Daphne!” Velma held up her hand to stop her. “Give me a minute to speak.”

Daphne folded her hands in her lap, gripping tightly. Her heart raced. Oh this had all gone wrong! Everything had been going perfectly, how had this all tumbled out of control so fast?

Velma cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses. Daphne couldn’t be sure it wasn’t just the way the light was streaming in, but her face looked a bit red.

“I’m not entirely sure what to say in this kind of situation,” Velma said, eyes looking down, “and you had time to prepare and think about it, which isn’t fair.”

“Vel-”

“I’m not done.” She raised her gaze, and this time, Daphne could tell it was a blush. “You’re my best friend, and I was really happy with that, because I thought that- Well, it doesn’t matter now, I guess, but for a long time, I’ve really liked you, and if you like me, too, then it only makes sense that we should be honest with each other about it and decide where to go from there.”

Daphne’s own face burned. “I like you. I want to date you. Can I?”

“Okay,” Velma said, equally red, but grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

“I want to kiss you. Can I?”

Velma laughed, a little nervous and high. “Okay,” she said.

They leaned in, and their lips met. It was a little awkward, but Daphne’s heart fluttered like a nervous hummingbird while it also swelled with joy.

She wanted to keep kissing Velma, kiss her senseless, again and again, but there was a loud crash and a, “Zoinks!” from the direction of the library entrance.

Shaggy stood there, knees quaking together, with Scooby cowering beneath him, paws over his eyes. Shaggy covered his own eyes, but his face was turned away and an unflattering shade of red.

“Don’t mean to intrude,” he said, too loudly, “but we’ve got a ghost in the kitchen!”

“Jinkies!”

“A ghost?” Daphne rose, and Velma rose with her. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah! It had big red eyes and ate all our Scooby Snacks!”

“Hmmm…” Velma said, thinking, “I’m not sure ghosts like Scooby Snacks. But we should check it out.” She reached out and grabbed Daphne’s hands, lacing their fingers together.

Daphne squeezed Velma’s hand, heart thudding with relief.

“Guess we’ll have to talk more when this mystery is solved,” Daphne said, happy to let Velma lead her out.

“Definitely,” Velma said, and they grinned at one another before heading off to investigate.


End file.
